


Teenage Direction

by jeaniusbell



Series: Narry One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's a band geek. Louis' a jokester. Liam's a jock. Zayn's an artist. And Harry's the school's president. And maybe the band geeks loves the school president, and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Direction

             Niall Horan was a band geek, he loved playing every type of instrument he can. His favourite place to be was music class, learning every string instrument – which was his main choice. He preferred guitar though, but he did play some violin, bass, and cello. He had four best friends. Louis was the class clown, and the oldest among the group. Zayn was the artist, and he was the second oldest. Liam was the jock, and he was only a few weeks older than Niall. Harry was the youngest, but he was class president.

            Louis was a complete jokester, and loved pulling pranks on students – even teachers occasionally. That is why he was held back a grade, he pulled too many pranks, and was held back a year. Liam was a jock, and it made no sense why he was friends with them. Liam was sensible though, compared to the rude jocks. Liam was bullied, and that is why he became a jock. He wanted to show the ones who were bullied that being bullied by jocks are not always what happens. Zayn was quiet, and usually slept in on school days – and weekends. He enjoyed art class, and always had, since watching cartoons when he was young. Harry was the class president, and was the one who looked forward to speaking in front of the school – or just the class.

            Niall would never tell anyone, but when Harry talked, he got butterflies. Something that stayed hidden was that Niall liked Harry; the boys knew he liked boys – just not specifically Harry.

            _“Today, I am glad to announce that our talent show is next week. For anyone who wants to sing, dance, play an instrument, and whatsoever, may sign up at the front office. All you have to do is sign your name and what you will be doing…”_ Harry said, and that is all that Niall paid attention to. After that, he just looked at Harry as he spoke, seeing his lips move, but not hearing what he was saying. _“That is all, thank you, students of Churchill Secondary.”_ Harry smiled before walking from the podium. Niall clapped, along with the other 500, or so, students.

            “ _Lad_ ,” Louis whispered, “ _Are_ _you_ _okay_?” Louis asked Niall. “ _Hmm_ , _why_?” Niall asked, still clapping. “ _Because you stared at Harry during his speech_.” Louis said. “ _Oh_ ,” Niall blushed, “ _I uh_ , _he uh_ , _it was interesting_.” Niall said, still blushing. “ _Niall_ , _it was not interesting_ , _it was quite boring_. _I mean_ , _who gives a shit about getting a new chef_.” Louis said, rolling his eyes. Niall sighed; he did not know they were getting a new chef. “ _A new chef_?” Niall asked. “ _Yeah_ , _a new chef_ , _geez Niall_ , _you really didn’t pay attention_.” Louis laughed. “ _Okay_ , _I have a crush on Harry_.” Niall said, surrendering his lies.

            Niall spent four years sealing his secret crush on Harry, even though Harry was younger than him, Harry was in their grade. Niall never asked why, but he just assumes Harry is really smart, and that is why they’re in the same grade. It didn’t matter; Niall loved Harry’s curls, Harry’s green eyes, Harry’s tall figure, Harry’s smile, and Harry’s dimples.

            “ _Niall_?” Louis asked. “ _Hmm_?” Niall hummed. “ _You were sitting there_ , _just staring off into a happy space_ … _or something_.” Louis said. “ _Oh_ , _sorry Lou_. _I was thinking about_ … _yeah_.” Niall said, trailing off his sentence. “ _Were you thinking dirty thoughts about_ … _Harry_?” Louis joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

            “Thinking about whom?” Harry asked, coming up to Louis and Niall, who were the only two sitting in that area. “No one…” Niall stuttered. “Oh no Niall, it was about–,” Louis was about to say before Niall slapped a hand over his mouth. “It was about– ew, Lou, did you lick me?” Niall said, while wiping his hand on Louis’ shirt. “Okay… So, Nialler, are you signing up for the talent show?” Harry asked. Niall hated when people called him Nialler, but when Harry said it, it sounded dreamy. “I might, why?” Niall asked. “Because, your voice is beautiful – especially acoustic.” Harry stated. “Wait, you’ve heard me, acoustically?” Niall asked. “Yeah, I’m class president; I’m allowed access to videos in the school. Including the music room.” Harry said, smirking a little. “Oh…” Niall said, blushing a little. “Yeah, I hope to see you perform, mate.” Harry said, before walking away.

            “He was flirting with you.” Louis said, in a singsong voice. “No he was not.” Niall said, with hesitation. “Yes he was, we’ve known Harry since we were in year 8, and he hasn’t had a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. He barely even flirts with people. And he just flirted with you.” Louis said. “No he didn’t.” Niall said, “I’m going now Lou, see you.” Niall said, before grabbing his backpack and walking away.

*

            A week later, at the talent show, Niall stood there, waiting for his name to be called. Harry had front row, because he wanted to see the talent closer. Louis, Liam and Zayn sat next to him. Niall tried getting Louis to sing for him, but Louis refused. Louis said, _“You’re serenading him, not me.”_ Niall didn’t know what he meant, then he understood that Louis set this up so Niall could sing, mostly towards, Harry.

            **_“Niall Horan.”_**

            Niall sighed, breathing in and out, before walking out on stage.

            **_“Mr. Horan will be performing a song.”_**

            Niall nodded, before adjusting his acoustic guitar around his shoulder, to be in front of him.

            **_“I wrote this song, out of inspiration.”_** Niall spoke into the mic, secretly looking towards Harry, and the boys.

> _"I've tried playing it cool_
> 
> _But when I'm looking at you_
> 
> _I can’t ever be brave_
> 
> _'Cause you make my heart race”_

Ironically, as Niall sang the first verse, his heart was beating, as he looked at Harry. Harry just smiled at Niall, not knowing he was being serenaded.

> _“Shot me out of the sky_
> 
> _You're my kryptonite_
> 
> _You keep making me weak_
> 
> _Yeah, frozen and can't breathe”_

            Niall didn’t know why singing this felt wrong, maybe he needed backup vocals. Niall mentally added a note of having a group of singers next time.

> _“Something’s gotta give now_
> 
> _'Cause I’m dying just to make you see_
> 
> _That I need you here with me now_
> 
> _'Cause you've got that one thing”_

            Niall didn’t know what it was, he never thought he was gay. He always thought the only boy he’d like, would be Harry. Niall’s liked girls, but that was before Harry. That’s why the lyrics meant something to him.

> _“So get out, get out, get out of my head_
> 
> _And fall into my arms instead_
> 
> _I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_
> 
> _But I need that one thing_
> 
> _And you've got that one thing”_

            Niall was singing, walking off the stage, to where the boys were sitting. Louis saw what Niall was doing, and winked. Niall could feel his blush coming on, as he got closer to Harry.

> _“Now I'm climbing the walls_
> 
> _But you don't notice at all_
> 
> _That I'm going out of my mind_
> 
> _All day and all night”_

            By now, Niall was in front Harry, serenading him. Liam and Zayn were confused, but Louis just smirked. Harry didn’t know what was happening, but he liked it.

> _“Something’s gotta give now_
> 
> _'Cause I'm dying just to know your name_
> 
> _And I need you here with me now_
> 
> _'Cause you've got that one thing”_

Niall stopped playing guitar, and started singing, acapella-like. Niall stood in front of Harry, just smiling, while singing, and blushing too. Harry still didn’t know what happened, but he made a mental note to acapella of things Niall could do musically.

_“So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing…”_

Niall was singing, and he was enjoying it. For once, Niall enjoyed singing with others listening. He spent all secondary life, singing by himself in an empty room.

**_“Mr. Horan, that was great.”_ **

Niall didn’t know what happened, but he stopped singing. The judges just assumed he was done, but Niall guessed he was anyways.

 ** _“Thank you.”_** Niall said into his microphone, while still staring at Harry.

“ _Niall_ , _what are you doing_?” Harry whispered. Niall didn’t notice he was right in front of Harry, stroking his cheek. Niall quickly backed away when Harry asked what he was doing. “I’m sorry.” Niall muttered, repeatedly. “ _It’s okay_.” Harry whispered. “ _I liked it_ …” Harry admitted, and for once, Niall wasn’t the one blushing. “Really?” Niall asked, while Louis smirked at him.

“I like you Niall.” Harry confessed.

That was all Niall needed, before he pulled Harry up, and kissed him. Niall didn’t care if teachers were in the room, that their parents were in the room, that their best friends were next to them. Niall just cared that the boy he was in love with, liked him back. Niall noticed that Harry was surprised by the kiss, but he didn’t care either, he just kissed back.

 **“Woo Niall!”** Louis cheered, while Liam and Zayn still looked flabbergasted.

Niall pulled back, breathless. Harry still had his eyes closed, processing what just happened. Niall opened his eyes, and saw the dimples – that he loved – on Harry’s smiling face. He poked one side, before poking the other. Niall whispered:

_“I’ve always loved you…”_


End file.
